Short Stories by Acornleap
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: I didn't create the history of the clans, but I do know the cats in them. That is why I have made these, tales that elders have forgotten. They may be unexpected, they may be for love, and some may be or vengeance. Either way, they are the truth, how the clans truly came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Short Stories by Acornleap

How ShadowClan grew close to ThunderClan

Thistlestar stalked through the undergrowth of the pine forest, his belly fur brushing the ground. Fear pulsed through him, and he prayed for a solution. His clanmates were under attack from WindClan, the rabbit-brains had invaded in the middle of the night and stolen three kits. Nightwhisker was devastated. "Thistlestar there you are!" Panted Pineclaw as she slipped down beside the ShadowClan leader.

"How are the queens?" Demanded Thistlestar.

Pineclaw sighed, "Grieving…Stoneheart didn't make it."

Thistlestar flinched at the mention of his deputy, and growled, "Wrenstar will pay for this. I want our patrols to-,"

The two cats were suddenly bowled over as Wrenstar and her warriors tore into the forest. "Oh, greetings Thistlestar!" Smirked Wrenstar.

Lizardtail pinned down Pineclaw, while Clampaw and Shademask grabbed Thistlestar. Wrenstar meowed, "Your kits are doing well. Bluepool is caring well for them."

Thistlestar snarled and yowled, "StarClan will never approve of this!"

"StarClan have shown no anger yet," Pointed out Shademask.

Wrenstar opened her mouth, but suddenly Oakstar and several other ThunderClan warriors tore into the forest. Oakstar leapt on Wrenstar, and sunk his claws deep into her side. Wrenstar shrieked and crashed out of the pine trees as warriors from ShadowClan and ThunderClan swarmed together and pushed WindClan out. Once WindClan had completely ducked back into the moors, Thistlestar turned to Oakstar and purred, "My clan thanks you Oakstar, we would be lost without you."

"It was nothing but the will of our ancestors. ThunderClan will be there in the future." Oakstar nodded.

Thistlestar purred and glanced over at Houndpaw and Doepaw tumbling about playfully. "Fine apprentice you have there, he'll be a good leader someday." Oakstar purred.

Thistlestar nodded and agreed, "I'm sure he'll be a leader someday."

As the ThunderClan patrol turned to leave, the medicine cat apprentice, Redpaw, mewed, "Thank you! I will always trust ThunderClan, and I shall see that those who come after me do too!"

How Brackenheart became the last medicine cat of SkyClan

Fawnstep sighed, "No, no, no, Brackenpaw that's all wrong!"

The sun beat down upon both SkyClan medicine cats as they worked tirelessly in their den. Cloudstar was pacing in the camp again, sending out more patrols to check the ThunderClan border again. "We have to prepare for another badger attack!" Fawnstep sighed, "You cannot get the dock leaf poultice mixed up again!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry." Sighed Brackenpaw helplessly.

"Brackenpaw…go and fetch some more cobwebs." Fawnstep replied after a pause.

The medicine cat hated being hard on her apprentice, after all he had the most heart out of most of his clanmates. _Brackenheart._ Fawnstep tossed the name about in her head until it satisfied her. Buzzardtail popped his head into the den, and mewed, "The badger has been killed! Cloudstar says you may go to the moonstone with Brackenpaw."

Fawnstep dipped her head at the deputy. Cloudstar's authority pleased her seeing as he had only been leader for a moon, but he was already proving himself to his clanmates. "Thank you, I think Brackenpaw is ready to receive his full name!" Fawnstep nodded.

Buzzardtail purred happily, before turning back to Cloudstar. Fawnstep continued to sort through her herbs until sunset, when Brackenpaw bounced in, "It's time to go Fawnstep!"

The medicine cat nodded, and strode out f the den with her apprentice. Cloudstar mewed, "Hurry home!"

Fawnstep curled her tail to let him know she'd heard, but the two medicine cats stepped quickly towards the Moonstone. As they crossed the border, the ThunderClan medicine cat Pearnose greeted them. "Greetings you two!" Pearnose purred.

Fawnstep dipped her head, "Hello Pearnose, who's that with you?"

A dark brown tabby tom stepped out beside Pearnose, and the ThunderClan medicine cat explained, "This is my new apprentice, Kestrelpaw."

Kestrelpaw glanced nervously at Brackenpaw, who purred, "Hello!"

The four cats continued onward together, their tails high with anticipation. Once they had crossed the WindClan border, they found the other medicine cats. Meadowpelt of RiverClan, Mossheart and Molepaw of ShadowClan all sat patiently as the four medicine cats appeared. "It sure took you long enough." Growled Molepaw.

Mossheart cuffed her apprentice angrily, while Meadowpelt pointed out, "Don't worry, the moon will rise by the time we get there."

Fawnstep nodded, "Come on Brackenpaw."

The medicine cats padded down the tunnel into the Moonstone cave, but before they touched noses to the stone Fawnstep mewed, "Before we dream, there is a ceremony to perform."

Brackenpaw blinked up at his mentor curiously, and Fawnstep went on, "I, Fawnstep, medicine cat of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will continue to do so for many moons. Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan and clan rivalry and to treat all cats equally even at the cost of your life?"

Brackenpaw's eyes widened, and he purred, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Brackenpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Brackenheart. StarClan honors your kind heart and gentle nature, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of SkyClan!" Fawnstep finished.

"Brackenheart! Brackenheart!" Cheered the medicine cats in unison.

Once the cats had finished dreaming and were filing out of the tunnel, Fawnstep took her apprentice aside. "You've earned your name Brackenheart." She purred proudly.

Brackenheart beamed, "I won't let you down!"

How Sloefur became ShadowClan's hero

"The new deputy of RiverClan will be Sloefur!" Yowled Birchstar.

Sloefur's heart quickened as all eyes went to her, and the warriors began to cheer, "Sloefur! Sloefur!"

Birchstar bounded down to her, and murmured, "I know you still miss Palekit and Thornkit, but-,"

"It's fine. Thank you for choosing me." Sloefur cut off her leader.

She wasn't in the mood to talk about her dead kits, let alone blame them for the reason she was nervous. Hickorytail trotted up to her, and purred, "I'm so proud of you!"

The new deputy purred and leant into her mate lovingly, "I think I'm going to get some rest."

Hickorytail nodded at her, before padding off to share a trout with Minnowsplash. As she slipped into a dream, Sloefur found herself at the edge of a pine forest. _ShadowClan? It must be_ , Sloefur mused to herself. Taking a step forward, the she-cat flew into a crouch as two cats padded past. A thick-furred black tom and a starry dark tortoiseshell she-cat were slowly padding side by side. The black tom hissed, "But how Mossheart? My clan is falling apart because of the sickness and I have no apprentice to help me!"

"She will come, it is her destiny. " The dead she-cat replied.

The black tom retorted, "But she's of _River_ Clan! How could any cat in our clan trust her? Even if she did become my apprentice, she would still need to convince the others."

Mossheart lashed out a paw and cuffed the tom, "Silence! You must be patient Molepelt; the she-cat cannot escape her own fate. I will visit Milkfur tonight myself."

Molepelt snorted with contempt, before bounding into the heart of the forest. _Molepelt! The ShadowClan medicine cat,_ Sloefur gasped as she recalled the previous gathering. Thistlestar and her warriors were scrawny and matted, their pelts unkempt. Molepelt always muttered, even when he was alone. Sloefur realized, _maybe he sees cats no one else can see…I wonder who will join ShadowClan from RiverClan, perhaps Milkfur._ Suddenly, a voice from behind Sloefur boomed, "I sent you here for a reason."

The RiverClan deputy whirled around to face a silvery-gray tom, with a scarred muzzle and dazzling amber eyes. Sloefur demanded, "Why? Why did you send me this dream?"

"Because it's your destiny. You will be the next medicine cat of ShadowClan." Explained the tom calmly.

"What? That's ridiculous I just became the deputy of RiverClan! I have a mate, I've birthed kits, what do you expect from me?" Argued Sloefur incredulously.

The tom shrugged, "ShadowClan will die without you. Leave tomorrow at dawn or suffer the weight of the Dark Forest on your shoulders."

Sloefur stiffened, "The Dark Forest? Why in the name of StarClan would I be sent there?"

"You would be responsible for the deaths of every ShadowClan cat. You would be a murderer." Snarled the StarClan tom.

Sloefur crouched low, this couldn't be happening. The tom slowly faded, his final words being, "Tomorrow at dawn."

"Sloefur? Sloefur!"

Sloefur sat up in her nest as Milkfur shook her awake. The medicine cat panted, "I had a dream about you! We need to talk-,"

"I know, I had it too." Sloefur confessed.

Hickorytail roused from sleep, and yawned, "Had what?"

Milkfur ignored him, and led Sloefur out of the camp. "You must do this, for the sake of ShadowClan." Hissed Milkfur.

Sloefur closed her eyes. There was no point in arguing, but she was terrified. How could she leave her clan now? After all she had accomplished. "I-I will go." The words tumbled out of Sloefur regretfully, as she realized she would never again live peacefully.

She would never share tongues with Hickorytail, she would never sleep alongside her clanmates, and she would never be leader of RiverClan.

Dawn came quickly, too soon for Sloefur. Milkfur promised she would tell the others that Sloefur was dead, carried away by the river. Sloefur slowly padded across the border into ShadowClan, but instead of a battle patrol facing her as she had expected, Molepelt sat waiting. The tom purred, "I'm glad you came."

Sloefur was surprised how welcomed she had felt as Thistlestar greeted her. A tiny orange she-cat bounced up and tumbled about her playfully, while Molepelt showed her how heal and repair the injured. Sloefur's time in ShadowClan seemed endless. Though several cats died along the way, Sloefur was making friends in her new clan. Often, when she went to collect herbs by the RiverClan border, she would see Hickorytail gazing across the river. Those happy days of ShadowClan didn't last. Once she had been there for about five moons, Molepelt passed away. Many cats understood why he died when he did. He had taken on Redpaw as well as Sloefur to mentor, as well as treating the entire clan tirelessly. Sloefur knew her time was up soon after. The clan was beginning to flourish once again, but she was beginning to fade. As she and Redpaw padded to the Moonstone, Sloefur realized she wouldn't be making the journey home. As Redpaw became Redthistle, the words turned sour in Sloefur's mouth. "S-StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Shadow…" Sloefur moaned and collapsed onto her side.

Redthistle wailed and flung herself onto her dying mentor. The new medicine cat whimpered, "Farewell Sloefur. You lied to your birthclan, you lost your family. You will receive nothing for your sacrifice, no clan will know you were alive, but ShadowClan will not forget."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, only two stories this time but they're extra long ;)**

How Stonestar kept the moors

Stonestar slipped out of the camp, his eyes wary. Blizzardstar, Redclaw, Thistlefang, and Snakeheart were sitting patiently within the WindClan border, while several other warriors remarked the border. "Stonestar, they're taking the front moors!" Warned Rabbitbounce.

The WindClan leader ordered, "Bring Mudpuddle, and hurry!"

The warrior dipped her head and flew off to find the deputy. Stonestar sat, his tail twitching. Blizzardstar had met with him a day ago, complaining that ShadowClan hadn't enough prey to keep their queens and kits healthy. Stonestar squinted as the ShadowClan cats on the moor began to move, and they quickly formed a battle formation along their new border. "ShadowClan will pay for this!" Spat Mudpuddle as he bounded up.

"And so they shall. For now let's focus on an attack." Growled Stonestar.

Mudpuddle nodded, and began to score marks into the dust, conferring with the senior warrior Blossomdance. "That's us here, if we split up across the moor then we could take them by surprise, but there is a catch."

Stonestar cocked his head, and demanded, "What?"

Mudpuddle and Blossomdance exchanged nervous glances, before Blossomdance sighed, "If we do this, our only chance of survival, there would have to be a decoy patrol…they probably wouldn't make it."

Stonestar began, "But the warrior code says that-,"

"Do you think the warrior code will matter to a starving warrior?" Retorted Mudpuddle.

Blossomstorm raised her tail for silence, and sighed, "There's no time to come up with another plan! We must do this now…the warriors needn't know they'll be sent to their deaths."

Stonestar flattened his ears and turned away. He wasn't going to sacrifice his warriors over a petty border. Mudpuddle sighed and ordered, "Get our most loyal warriors ready for battle!"

Blossomdance nodded and shot off. Stonestar frantically glanced down at the markings his deputy had left in the dirt, and suddenly noticed a flaw. He cleared away the scuffs, and delicately drew out his own plans. _If we attack from the tip of the hill then the sun will be our advantage…but we need a better attack. Perhaps if we used the tunnels…_ "Mudpuddle wait! I think I've found a solution!" Yowled Stonestar as he leapt into the camp.

Rabbitbounce glanced up, and informed her leader, "Mudpuddle is gone. Blossomdance, Splinterfang, and Heronflight are on the decoy patrol. The other warriors Mudpuddle took are Sandcloud, Yewbush, Marshfoot, Huntclaw, and Nightscar."

"Bring Robinpelt, Doveflutter, Foxcry, Fishleap, and go to the nearest tunnel." Ordered Stonestar.

Without another word the leader hurled himself onto the moor and tore across the fields to where his deputy was attacking. Mudfoot drew the patrol to a halt as Stonestar appeared, and asked, "What is it?"

"Take your warriors into the tunnel, even the decoy patrol!" Stonestar ordered.

Mudpuddle's eyes clouded, and he sighed, "They've already gone. Blossomdance insisted."

Stonestar's heart sunk, and he decided, "Then bring your patrol anyhow!"

Leading his warriors into the tunnel, he sighed, "I know it's uncomfortable, but it's our only chance to win!"

Yewbush snorted, "It'd better be!"

Stonestar finally flew out of the tunnel and crashed upon the attackers with an avenged cry. Meanwhile, back at the camp a kit sat up, and mewed, "Look, WindClan have won!"

"Come back inside at once Chivekit! You're not allowed to be outside in a battle!" Screeched a queen angrily.

Chivekit snarled angrily, "Larkwing will be nicer to me when I'm her apprentice!"

"Well, you're not a medicine cat apprentice yet!" Purred Stonestar as he returned.

As the clan gathered around to grieve and rejoice, one clanmate slunk off. The medicine cat Larkwing carefully leapt up to where the plan was scribbled carelessly, and delicately scribed it upon a tall stone. The elderly she-cat rasped, "Now we shall always know how WindClan reclaimed the moors."

Sunspots's Regrets

Sunspots padded out of the warriors' den, and yawned. She glanced up lazily as Ivyfoot began organizing patrols, and Fallenstar padded out of his den to watch. "Sunspots, take Dawnbright and Hiddensplash and go remark the SkyClan border." The deputy ordered.

Sunspots nodded, and padded out of the camp with her warriors. "I hate trekking all the way over to SkyClan!" Spat Hiddensplash angrily.

Dawnbright shrugged, "Why? It doesn't bother me!"

Hiddensplash sighed, "Because ThunderClan cats always say something annoying!"

Dawnbright shook out her thick gray tabby pelt, and padded after Sunspot with Hiddensplash. Sunspots purred at her brother. Cat's always commented on their identical patched golden and white fur, their only differences being their eyes. Gazing into Hiddensplash's bright amber eyes reminded Sunspots of her own blunt blue eyes. "Finally!" Grunted Hiddensplash as the patrol reached the border.

Hiddensplash stiffened as a patrol of ThunderClan cats tumbled out of the trees to sun themselves on the Sunningrocks. Dawnbright spat, "Hey! You crossed the scent line again!"

Sunspots was about to follow her clanmates, but she suddenly stopped as a tall, glossy, pale brown tom with holly-green eyes stepped out of the bushes on the SkyClan side of the border. The tom's yellow eyes glistened with surprise as he and Sunspots locked eyes. The tom stepped slightly closer, and murmured, "H-Hello?"

"Hi…" Replied Sunspot softly.

The tom licked his chest self consciously, and gulped, "My name is Aspendusk."

Sunspots mumbled, "I'm Sunspots…w-we shouldn't be speaking, I'll just remark the border and be on my way!"

Aspendusk slowly nodded, but Sunspots felt his gaze follow her as she trotted away.

Fallenstar curled his tail as his clanmates spilled into fourtrees. Sunspots padded out into the clearing, her chin held high as she settled down beside a friendly WindClan queen. "So Blossomdance, how are things in WindClan?" Purred Sunspots.

Blossomdance replied, "Good, good. I was just-,"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt."

Sunspots shot to her paws as Aspendusk stepped between her and Blossomdance. The WindClan queen shrugged and padded off, while Aspendusk murmured, "I'm sorry, but I had to see you again."

"Well I'm sorry but-,"

Aspendusk cut her off, "I know you feel the same way about me too."

Sunspots stopped, mainly because it was true. Ever since she had first met the tom, she couldn't take her mind off of him. His eyes seemed to follow her every move, and she felt drawn to him. "Follow me." He murmured, and led her to a quiet place to sit. While they had been talking, Fallenstar and the SkyClan leader Robinstar were facing each other teeth bared.

Aspendusk murmured to Sunspots, "Don't let this change anything between us."

-The next five moons-

Sunspots shuddered uncontrollably as a cold wind whipped through the camp. She was sitting outside of the nursery, Applekit, Longkit, and Hawkkit played inside. Aspendusk had promised to keep to himself, and to not interfere with the kits' futures. "Sunspots!" Purred Dawnbright as she bounded back into the camp with the rest of the battle patrol, "We won!"

Fallenstar was limping slightly, but the rest of the patrol seemed unhurt. Sunspots glanced down at her kits. _You will all lead great futures, and one day you will be Appledusk._


	3. Chapter 3

Morningstar's Fear

"Oakfoot? I-I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, are you hurt?"

Morningstar sighed with relief as her deputy slowly sat up, and groaned, "That's alright…Blizzardstep didn't make it."

Pearnose drifted from cat to cat, repairing injuries but leaving Blizzardstep be. Morningstar gazed sadly around the scene. ThunderClan warriors were limping away from the battle with RiverClan, their pelts matted with their own blood. Morningstar drew in a sharp breath as she spotted her son, Redpaw, as he limped into the camp. _He's so young for battle…_ The words echoed about in Morningstar's head, and she raised her voice, "Cats of ThunderClan, as most of you know we lost the battle with RiverClan today."

"Yeah, good observation." Spat Lynxclaw as he leapt onto the deputy rock.

Morningstar glanced over at Oakfoot, who nosed the other warrior down. Lynxclaw was a former RiverClan tom who was stolen as a kit. He had always been reminded of this and grew to hate Morningstar for having a perfect life compared to his. Morningstar went on, "No doubt they believe they own the Sunningrocks now, but I say different!"

Oakfoot reasoned, "Is that wise? They won the battle and we lost a warrior…maybe we should just surrender the-,"

"Did Vinestar surrender when his warriors were surrounded by ShadowClan? No! He found a solution in the midst of chaos! That is what we must do." Morningstar urged, "We cannot let RiverClan think they've won. If they do they will always take advantage of us."

The leader glanced around her clan, and saw that some of the warriors were nodding their heads in agreement. Oakfoot's gaze was still clouded, and he pointed out, "But we can't just go charging back there. We've neither the strength nor the numbers. We lost many this leafbare, RiverClan have almost twice as many warriors as us."

Pearnose retorted, "You doubt your leader? And your clan?"

Cats glared at Oakfoot furiously, and the deputy hastily flustered, "I-I didn't mean…"

"Enough. Tomorrow I will lead a party to attack RiverClan." Morningstar growled.

The warriors nodded, and the next day Lynxclaw, Rabbitpounce, Oakfoot, Mistpool, Squirreltuft, Cloverpaw, and Eaglescratch were following Morningstar into battle. The she-cat held her breath and prayed that ThunderClan would win. As they spotted a RiverClan battle party, Morningstar flicked her tail and the calm fell into battle. Willowstar yowled and leapt on her, spitting, "Back for more?"

Morningstar flexed her claws and flipped the other leader over, viciously scratching her cheek. After the battle increased, Morningstar glanced around wildly for the next enemy. "Morningstar! Up here!"

Morningstar glanced up in shock as Lynxclaw struggled above her with his half-brother, Silvereyes. "I'm coming!" Morningstar yowled and bounded up to help her warrior.

As she knocked Silvereyes away, she gasped as Lynxclaw pinned her. "I hope you learned your lesson." The traitor snarled as he sunk his claws into her flesh, "RiverClan will always own the Sunningrocks!"

As Morningstar felt her life fading, she gazed up to see Oakfoot grab Lynxclaw but the throat, and drop his lifeless body to the ground hatefully. "You're wrong." The ThunderClan deputy retorted solemnly, "ThunderClan own the Sunningrocks by right, and I shall challenge those who say anything against our claim!"

Honeyleaf's Fall

Night shone through the darkened branches as Honeyleaf raced back to the camp, the defense patrol beside her. Spiderstar demanded, "Who are the injured?"

Honeyleaf panted, "Brackenheart is repairing Swallowflight, Oakstep was lost to the rats…I think only three warriors got out of there alive."

Spiderstar's blue eyes glistened with fear, and he mewed, "Is Hazelwing hurt?"

Brackenheart answered, "No, she and her kits are fine, Nightmoon are you alright?"

Honeyleaf gazed about the cats sadly. They were barely alive, their new scars forever marking this day into their history. Were they really the last SkyClan warriors left? Nightmoon had discovered the barn of rats a day ago, and the fowl creatures had been attacking them ever since. More than half the clan had died, and the survivors were starving to death.

Nightmoon was gazing up at the sides of the gorge, his eyes glistening with fear. "T-The rats…they followed us!" He wailed.

The SkyClan leader stepped forward, and ordered, "Honeyleaf, you Brackenheart, Swallowflight, Nightmoon, and Hazelwing take the kits and get out using the secret entrance, I'll distract the rats."

Honeyleaf gasped, "But Spiderstar…that means-,"

"I know." The leader blinked back tears and touched his nose to her cheek, "Be safe, I'll watch over you. Now go!"

Honeyleaf didn't look back, but picked up Hatchkit and bounded after the others. Once they reached the safe hollow, Brackenheart set down Emberkit and panted, "S-Spiderstar is dead."

"How do you know?" Demanded Nightmoon, dropping Mistlekit.

Swallowflight put down Webkit, and guessed, "Was it a sign?"

Brackenheart shook his head, "Spiderstar is my brother, and I can just tell he's watching over us with Cloudstar."

Honeyleaf opened her mouth to comfort him, but suddenly Webkit coughed. The warriors gazed at each other in horror, and Brackenheart rasped, "StarClan intended this! They intended this end for us!"

"No! We mustn't think like that! Honeyleaf is clan leader now, we must listen to _her_." Nightmoon insisted.

-Half a moon later-

Webkit and his littermates were the first to die. Hazelwing barely had time to grieve before she caught greencough and was buried beside her kits and Swallowflight. Nightmoon lasted longer than the others before he fell into a sleep from which he could not wake.

Honeyleaf sprawled onto her side, her flanks heaving. Brackenheart beside her rasped, "Beautiful don't you think?"

"What? The sun?"

"No, to _die_ in the sun. There's something so…so calming about it."

Honeyleaf rolled her bloodshot eyes, "You mean besides the pain, coughing, and famine?"

Brackenheart raised his head briefly, "I'm serious!"

Honeyleaf lay back down, and murmured, "Do you think…do you think Spiderstar will be waiting for us."

"Yes…your secret's safe with me." Brackenheart rasped.

"What?"

The old tom wryly added, "I know you had feelings for him, and I think he had feelings for you too."

Honeyleaf brightened, and for a moment her life seemed perfect. Finally, she closed her eyes and spotted Spiderstar, waiting for her. "I told you…I'll watch over you forever."


End file.
